Interrupted
by AmyCoolz
Summary: Hedwig interrupts Harry and Draco on multiple occasions. This contains adult concepts and M/M relations. Don't read if you don't like.


**A/N:** I know this won't make up for everything, but I wanted to keep writing something for you guys. And this popped into my head. I figured it had never been done before, and if it has, well… here's another contribution to it.

I guess this story happens in the summer, definitely after Voldemort is defeated but I don't know the exact time. So use your imaginations. =D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hedwig, Harry, or Draco, nor do I own anything that J.K. Rowling's brilliant mind came up with.

I blinked slowly. Stupid human waking me up from my sleep. I had to hunt later and this is how he's going to treat me?

I turned around – as I was facing the window – to see what woke me up; I'm going to hoot at him for the next…

I stopped. I couldn't believe my avian eyes. My owner – Harry Potter – was on his bed, doing unmentionable things with his worst enemy, Draco Malfoy. Horrible, disgusting, unmentionable things.

Draco was currently straddling Harry's waist – both completely naked – and grinding himself into Harry's stomach. They're seventeen years-old, so they're legal adults and can do whatever they want, but it was still a little surprising to see that.

What else had Harry been doing with Draco? How many times at Hogwarts had I been up in the owlery and Harry and Draco were having sex in either one of their dormitories? How many times had they done it here while I was out hunting?

"Oh, Draco!" Harry moaned, and I hooted lightly. They were disturbing me from my sleep and I did not appreciate it in the slightest. Harry glanced at me and sighed, tapping Draco's shoulder. "Stop, Draco."

Draco stilled his movements, ceased sucking on Harry's neck, looking over at me with a hard glare. "Your stupid bird will pay for interrupting us," he threatened, getting up and walking over to my cage in all his glory. I guess he had no shame.

"Draco, she's not a 'stupid bird,'" Harry said, giving me an affectionate smile when I hooted sadly. "She's my owl and one of my best friends."

"That doesn't make up for the fact that she intervened." He opened the door to the cage and stuck his hand in. At first I thought he was going to hit me, but he stroked his fingers along my breast and I couldn't help but hoot happily. He smiled a little bit and I could hear Harry's sigh of relief.

"She really isn't that bad, Draco. She minds her own business… most of the time." He chuckled and got up, walking over and placing strong, loving arms around Draco's waist. He rested his chin on the pale shoulder in front of him and peered at me through the bars of the cage. Now how could I be mad at him when he looks at me like that? I hooted again, louder this time and more impatient. Draco stuck his arm out and I hopped on.

"Hedwig," the blonde said, and I looked over at him, eyes wide and head cocked slightly. He laughed and I hooted in confusion. "That's such a weird name, Potter. Why did you pick it?"

Harry's hand came up from Draco's waist to stroke my feathers. "I don't know. I guess it just struck me. Actually, now that you mention it, I have no idea what I was thinking when I named her that."

"Hmm…" Draco turned around in Harry's arms and leaned down to plant a sloppy kiss on his lips. "Why do I tolerate you and your weird habits, Potter?" He started kissing down Harry's neck, sucking on his Adam's Apple when he reached it.

Harry moaned and pressed closer. "Because you love me?" Even I thought that was a load of rubbish. How could-

"Mm, that I do," whispered Draco, and started grinding his hips into Harry's. I was still perched on Draco's arm and they were basically having sex in the middle of the room, standing up… with me still on his arm! I swiftly flew over to Harry's window, resting on the window sill. I glared at them with all of my avian fury.

They were moaning and moving together – I _know_ I saw Draco's hand disappear between their bodies a few minutes ago – not caring that they hadn't put a Silencing Charm on the room and that the Dursleys would be back any minute. Harry glanced over at me and noticed my glaring and told Draco to stop once more.

"Goddammit!" the blonde screamed. I noticed he could be very temperamental, but that goes without saying… "Your fucking bird is gonna pay, Potter!"

I couldn't help but find this whole situation oddly hilarious; this was the second time I'd interrupted them and Draco just kept getting angrier. Funny.

"Hedwig," Harry said, walking over to the window; he opened it and motioned for me to go outside to hunt. I gave him a look. "Go on, you can go hunting if you'd like." I just sat there.

"Come on, Potter, she obviously doesn't want to go hunting. Just leave her there," he pleaded, lying back down on the bed and giving Harry a "come hither" look. "Let's just continue where we left off, shall we?"

Harry sighed and walked back over to the bed, placing himself on top of Draco. I stared at them the entire time they were making out and rutting together. And just as they were about to release, I flew over and landed on Harry's back, hooting loudly.

"Fuck!" Harry yelped in pain as my talons were digging into his back.

"Holy fuck, Potter! Your dumb bird is dead!"

Both of them jumped off the bed and chased me around the room before I flew out the open window, landing on a branch on the tree in the backyard. I hooted happily and had to dodge the object that came hurling out of the window towards me.

"Scratch that," Harry said, glaring at me. "She's evil."

I gave him a smirk and hooted again.

"Next time, Potter… Next time she had better not be here." Draco turned around and went back to the bed.

_Oh, I will be_, I thought. I couldn't wait to interrupt them again.


End file.
